


Better Than

by Dollop_of_Darkness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron), crappy parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollop_of_Darkness/pseuds/Dollop_of_Darkness
Summary: Inspired by a crap dinner I had with my family. One where Keith should be more like Shiro, but Shiro loves Keith just the way he is but Keith is just like yo why? Dialogue heavy





	Better Than

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally channeled a shitty dinner into a fic and here it is. I wish I had a fucking Shiro to help me out when I'm getting shit on... Plus this isn't editing the way I want it to so It doesn't look the way I want. So forgive the shitty formatting.

My parents loved Shiro, and I mean really loved. Like they joked about trading me in for Shiro as their new son love. But I knew it was a joke. And I it’s not like it’s unwarranted.

Everyone loves Shiro. How could you not? He was intelligent, handsome (tall, broad shouldered and freaking aesthetic), great leader, easy to talk to. It’s a wonder how I ever landed him as a boyfriend. Not that anyone knew. I made sure that no one found out about us; I’d hate to tarnish his golden appearance. As far as anyone knew were just bosom buddies.

“So, I hear that your leading the robotics team to a national competition this year again Shiro. I know a lot of colleges are going to be there looking for potential students.” My dad inquired around a bite of vegetables.  
“Oh well it’s not just me,” humble mother fucker, “Really I’m working with a great team this year. Everyone’s been working so hard and I really think that we have a shot this year. But it will be nice for our team to get some recognition.”  
“Oh don’t be so modest darling, you’re an amazing team captain and that’s nothing to skip over. You bring out the best in everyone around you and I’m sure the scouts will see that.” My mom placed a hand on his shoulder good naturedly.  
“Well that’s just great news to here. If only some of that would rub off on little Keith! You certainly spend enough time together.” chimed my dad as my parents broke out in laughter. Shiro only awkwardly smiled, not wanting to be rude, but looked at me apologetically.  
“Oh no way Mr. Kogane, Keith is already doing great by himself. How’s the astronomy club anyways? Pidge mentioned a camp out?” He was trying to throw me a rope.  
“Oh, uh it’s a bonfire. On the 24th. We’ll be able to see Saturn and some other spring constellations-“  
“Really? A bonfire? Isn’t that just something you kids use an excuse to drink alcohol unsupervised and do stupid stuff.” And I was getting choked with it.  
“Well no dad. The club actually cares about space and being able t-“  
“Club? Do you, Lance, and Hunk really qualify as a club?” He scoffed  
“There’s other members like Pidge and Matt.”  
“Yeah but aren’t they also on the robotics team with Shiro? Now that’s a club. They have fundraisers, they’re preparing for good jobs. I mean, they actually build stuff and compete and get awards. What does the astronomy club do? They’re certainly not as important.”  
I almost snap my chopsticks in half at the utter dismissal thrown at my face. Knowing I couldn’t blow up at the table again, I silently stared down at my plate in defeat. The overwhelming helplessness filled me where my dinner should have. I didn’t speak again. I felt Shiro’s hand on my leg as it softly caressed my thigh unbeknownst to my parents. I wanted it to help me feel calm but I slowly started feeling nothing at all. This wasn’t a first that my dad openly criticized my club, interests, and utter non- Shiro ness. Whatever.  
The conversation continued from there, starting with Shiro, once again going up to bat for me. Talking about how important it was to keep exploring our universe and how space related to our plant, climate change and global warming. Ya know, shit I mention every day that he just blows off as me just trying to slack and not try to do something that will land me in a good college with a good job. But now that Shiro said it he’ll probably care now. Ugh. Whatever.  
~ ~ ~  
“Well thank you again for coming over Shiro. It’s always a pleasure.”  
“Oh no thank you Mrs. Kogane. The dinner was delicious; as always.”  
“Ever the charmer, you must have so many girls fighting over you.”  
Shiro blushed at the insulation my mother made. I blushed at the scandal.  
“Oh no, I don’t think so.” What a modest little-  
“Alright you two, be safe. Keith text us when you’re on the way home so I know to leave the door unlocked.”  
“‘kay thanks dad.” And as we were almost in the clear and in the middle of my driveway my dad calls out, “And if your parents decide they want to trade sons, my offer still stands!”  
Fuck you.  
“No way Mr. Kogane, you’ve got a good one here!” Shiro said as he placed his hand on my shoulder before quickly turning and walking out of earshot. It was quiet until we rounded the corner and we knew they couldn’t see us. Shiro wrapped his hand around my shoulders as he easily fell into step beside each other. It was nice. And I really wished that the dark road would go on forever and we could just keep walking with each other. Silently and at peace. Until reality sinks in, which it always does.  
I realized how close we were and how much more it said about our ‘best friends’ status to any onlooker. So, I ripped his arm away from my shoulder and placed it at his side. When I tried to let go of him he wrestled with my hand to keep it clasped in his. I continued to try and wiggle my hand away with no success. I could see his smirk out of the corner of my eye as he stared straight ahead, seemingly unfazed. I was enraged. Damnit! Damn him! Why is he better than me at everything!? Without even trying!  
“Gaaah!!!” I screamed as I ripped my hand out of his hand and raced off across the street. Shiro not missing a beat and hot on my trail. I ducked and dodged through backyards and sidewalks with Shiro chasing me. Almost forgetting the reason I was mad in the first place as I ran towards a nearby playground. Now deserted due to the darkness bleeding across the sky. I jumped over a bench before racing up the slide, only slipping once, and standing guard over it. I waited until Shiro caught up and tried to climb the same slide, never slipping, before I announced  
“Sorry no trespassers allowed.”  
“Oh?” He quirked an eyebrow at my exhibition, “and why is that?”  
“Because this is Castle ‘Fuck up’. No perfect bastards are allowed entry.”  
“Alright alright, I get it. Your dad can be an opinionated and overbearing asshole sometimes and I’m sorry.”  
I stayed quiet with my arms crossed and a sour expression.  
“And I’m sorry that your parents always compare us. It really isn’t fair because you’re amazing.” I openly scoffed at that one.  
“Oh what? You think I’m joking?”  
“Oh come on. To compare us would be ridiculous. You’re so much bett-”  
“You know more about astrophysics than any other 17-year-old that I know.” He interrupted.  
“You don’t know every 17-year-old in the world.”  
“True, but I bet none of them could tell me about dark matter while roundhouse kicking me to the chest and immobilizing me. Which gets you extra brownie points cause… that’s really hot.” He said as he slowly climbed up the slide.  
“So what. Anyone can learn-”  
“You stayed awake during that terrible 80’s video about drugs when no one else in health did.”  
“That was a really bad video. But that hardly counts.”  
“You make the best teriyaki ribs, do not tell Hunk I said that.”  
“I so will.”  
“You make mullets look adorable.”  
“I am not adorable!” I scream. Realizing that it was unnecessary as Shiro is now completely in my face and hanging over the bar on the slide.  
“And you’re so completely open and honest, and you take everything literally which is so cute. Plus you’re fiery and passionate and I have never, ever, regretted a single moment with you. And I wish your parents could see you through my eyes because then they’d see just how amazing you are Keith.”  
I blushed at the sudden confession and felt too nervous to reply immediately. I tried to look away but then Shiro grabbed my jaw and placed the sweetest, softest kiss on my lips. I swear It melted over me like ice cream on this hot summer night. When we parted we stayed close, foreheads touching, “God I love you Shiro.” I whispered.  
“I love you too Keith. And please don’t worry if people find out about our relationship. I even think that maybe now… would be a good time to tell some friends and family.”  
I pulled away sharply from his face. Fear racing through every one of my nerves.  
“No Shiro we can’t.”  
“Why? I love you. And I know that it’ll probably be hard for some people to take but-“  
Is he kidding me?  
“Hard to take!? Seriously Shiro? As if being friends with some hot head misfit isn’t enough charity work for you? You really want to tell people that I-I stole you! Tainted you. Turned you into some-some.” I couldn’t say it. “Look Shiro, I love you too and because I do I don’t want to ruin your reputation like that. Seriously. I’m not worth everything that comes with being...” and I stepped back to gesture to myself, “like this.”  
“Right. I get it.” He into a sharp breath through his nose. Oh fuck I’m in for it.  
“Because being gay is the worst thing that I could ever be, huh?”  
“You know that’s not what I meant. And this isn’t about how I see it, it’s about everyone else.”  
“Fuck everyone else! I’m still the captain of the robotics and basketball team. I’m still make top grades in all my classes. I’m still that pleasant charming boy that the PTA loves.”  
“They do really like you.”  
“That’s what I’m saying to you Keith. Me being with you isn’t a stain on my character. You’re not some undesirable that needs to stay far away from me in order to preserve whatever it is you think is so important about me. You’re not just something to be ashamed of. You’re someone that happens to be one of the most important people in my life. And I don’t want to hide you anymore. Damnit Keith, I want to properly hold your hand down the hallways. Kiss you when we pass each other going to club events. Introduce you as my boyfriend to my teammates, to my family. Do you get it now?”  
I did. But I couldn’t answer due to all this fucking emotion clogging up my throat. Tears were steady flowing down my cheeks and I didn’t even know how to react to a speech like this. And being the emotionally inept guy that I am I can only grab him and force him into a kissing hug that nearly sends us down the slide. I bury my head in the crook of his neck and continue to cry because I don’t really know how to process love like this from someone so fucking amazing.  
“You’re l-like this foreign protein that- hiccup- my body is trying to learn how to break down a-and use because I need it, god I need it, but it’s just-just so hard to handle because it’s just so much sometimes and I just -” and more sobs interrupt my terribly made point.  
I feel him chuckle softly when he looks down at me to say, “I love that you just turned this moment into a science metaphor.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. It’s just another reason you’re amazing and we totally belong together. Because I kinda get it!”  
I only nod into his chest. My crying fit having finally subsided, aided by his hands rubbing my back in soothing circles.  
“About ready to go home princess?”  
That sobered me up real quick, “Who the hell are you calling a princess Shiro?” I growled.  
“Well,” he said ducking underneath the bar to the slide, “this is Castle ‘Fuck Up’ right?”  
I rolled my eyes as he grasped me quickly around the waist. “Yes it is you perfect bastard. So you shouldn’t even be here.”  
“Ah ah!” He waged a finger in my face, “I’m here on a mission. It’s because I saw a beautiful princess that needed to be rescued from here.”  
“Seriously Shiro?”  
“Seriously my fair princess.” He said as he raised my hand, removed my fingerless glove and bent to kiss it.  
Dork.  
“So, if you are ready it’s time for our departure from this dreadful place. It certainly doesn’t suit someone as radiant as you, my princess.”  
“Laying it on kinda thick don’t cha think?”  
A devilish smirk curled over his lips as he leaned in closer, “You haven’t any idea.”  
Then promptly swept me off of my feet, bridal style, and clumsily turned to try and fit himself in the slide with me still in his arms, screaming the entire way. We slid down in this pose before he dropped me and bent on one knee with his back to me.  
“Your chariot O Fair One.”  
“More like noble steed.” I joked.  
“Trust me I have no preference as to which way you’d like to ride me.” I wanted to shout at him but I was already hauled onto his back as he began to jog down the street towards his house. I don’t think I’ve smiled harder in my life.  
When we finally arrived at Shiro’s house, he set me down at the door. I reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow as he cupped my cheeks.  
“Please remember that you mean so much to me and that your passions are worth everything in this world. You deserve happiness. So, don’t listen to anyone else about it ok? I’ll get jealous.”  
I only nodded, not trusting my own voice, as we both leaned in to seal everything with a kiss. A kiss better than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care bro; that ending park scene is the most romantic thing I've ever written in my life. Can you tell I'm a nerd with no love life now?


End file.
